XMas Tree
"XMas Tree" by Bollywood Santa is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Background The dance appears to take place on a frozen lake with snow covering the area around it. It also takes place during the night and elephants and elves appear. A huge snowy Christmas Tree also remains in the background throughout the routine. Dancers Both dancers have darker skin than most, similar to Papaoutai. P1 P1 is a woman who is wearing a green dress with two gold stripes at the bottom. She also wears a pink scarf. Her hair is black. P2 P2 looks like Santa Claus. He wears red and white clothes and also has a long white beard. Also, his red headwear resembles a turban. Bollywoodxmas coach 1.png|P1 Bollywoodxmas coach 2.png|P2 Gold Moves The routine has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are all the same: All: 'Open your arms and lift your left leg in an Indian pose (as displayed by the Pictograms). xmastree_gm_1_type_1.png|All Gold Moves xmastree_gm_1_type_2.png|All Gold Moves (Other side) Appearances in Mashups ''Xmas Tree ''appears in the following Mashup: * [[Holding Out for a Hero|''Holding Out for a Hero]] (Cray Cray Duet)' Community Remix ''XMas Tree ''had a Community Remix, but it was removed after Christmas. The following are featured: * UbiMous * PrimoEndymion4 * KnockedStatue92 * Anderlini * LagArrnor * iFartedHereFYI * TinklyChimera44 * BigDaddy is BIG * Ader18 * SimplY4Chaos * DriedTortoise14 * Juninxx13 * AlertChunk21 * SpinexTargaryen * AlissonW4ke Trivia *The dancers have the same skin tone as ''Hot N Cold, Prince Ali ''and ''Let It Go. * This is the second Christmas-themed song in the series after Crazy Christmas by Santa Clones. All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey will likely be the third. ** The latter has been proven to not have any chance to be in the series. * The dancers look similar to most of the coaches of Bollywood songs but look like Katti Kalandal ''the most. * P2 was leaked through his avatar. * This is one of the fastest songs in the Just Dance series. * The song samples ''Jingle Bells ''- if you listen closely, the tune of Jingle Bells can be heard as the tune of the song. ** ''O Christmas Tree is also sampled in the lyrics. * The choreography was performed by Laure Dary (as P1) and Cormier Claude (as P2). * This is the first non-Solo song to have a Community Remix. It is followed by Only You (And You Alone). * There is one pictogram error at 1:35. * If you explore the game files, you can discover that the original song title was Bollywood XMas. Gallery Bollywoodxmas.jpg|XMas Tree 193.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 avatar bollywoodxmas_cover.png bollywood xmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:XMas_Tree_by_Bollywood_Santa_(Audio) File:Just Dance 2015 - Xmas Tree - 5* Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Xmas_Tree_-_Bollywood_Santa_(Community_Remix)_Just_Dance_2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China